


Nuts

by tarantula825



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarantula825/pseuds/tarantula825
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“유서프!” 임스가 그의 이름을 불렀다. 유서프는 귀신이라도 본 사람처럼 혼비백산해서 무거운 몸을 이끌고 거의 굴러가다시피 하며 사무실로 뛰어갔다. 그의 입은 쉴 새 없이 욕설을 내뱉고 있었지만 아쉽게도 임스가 더 빨랐다.<br/>“너 일요일에도 일하는 거야?”<br/>“시발, 임스 너 여긴 왜 왔어?” 유서프는 그가 뒤집어쓰고 있는 쓰레기봉투를 보며 입을 벌렸다. 얘 진짜 제대로 미쳤구나. 유서프는 조금만 더 있으면 임스가 바나나 껍질로 된 모자를 쓰고 다닐 수도 있겠다고 생각했다.<br/>“나 이제 돌아왔어. 그리고 복직할 준비도 됐다고!”<br/>“아, 그래 알았어. 근데 너 돌아가 보는 게 좋겠다.”<br/>“프레디 아직 여기서 일하지?” 유서프가 난처해하며 주위를 둘러봤지만 임스는 막무가내였다.<br/>“그건 말 못 해주겠고. 데이빗은 아직 여기서 일해.”<br/>“뭐? 왜 그 새끼 얘길 해? 걔가 내 결혼생활을 망쳤다고!”<br/>“임스. 진정하고 이 손 좀 놔봐.” 미친놈은 힘이 장사라더니 과연 그랬다. 임스는 거의 유서프의 통통한 손을 터뜨릴 것처럼 잡고 있었다. 그의 얼굴이 하얗게 질리기 시작하자 임스는 미안한 표정을 하며 손을 놨다.<br/>“프레디한테도 말해줘. 나 진짜 괜찮아졌고 점점 더 좋아지고 있다고.”<br/>“알겠어. 알겠어. 그렇게 말할 테니까 얼른 가 임스. 경찰이 너 보면 안 되잖아.”<br/>“고마워!” 임스는 날아갈 것 같은 기분이었다. 유서프는 쓰레기봉지를 뒤집어 쓰고 뛰어가는 임스의 뒷모습을 바라보며 착잡한 표정을 지었다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuts

**Author's Note:**

> 영화 Silver Linings Playbook AU 입니다.

01  
임스 여사는 변해버린 아들의 모습에 놀라움을 감출 수 없었다. 8개월 만에 보는 아들은 꼭 누가 햇볕에 널어놓았던 것처럼 바짝 말라있었다. “세상에 윌리엄!” 그녀는 놀라움에 연신 감탄사를 내뱉었다. 임스는 갑작스러운 그녀의 방문에 당황한 표정을 지었지만 곧 반가워하는 표정을 지으며 달려 나왔다. “이제 집으로 가도 된대.” 그리고 그녀의 입에서 나온 그 말은 임스를 하늘로 날려보냈다.

8개월 만에 돌아오는 집은 변한 것이 하나도 없었다. 임스가 8개월 동안 있었던 곳은 법원에서 정신 이상 판결을 받은 사람들을 수용하는 병동이었다. 말이 정신병원이지 사실상 거의 감옥과 다를 것 없던 곳이었다. 하루하루가 지옥 같았기 때문에 어느 순간부터 임스는 그들이 주는 약을 거부했다. 약을 먹게 되면 정신은 몽롱해지고 사지에 힘이 풀려버려 종일 침대에 누워있는 것 말고는 할 수 있는 게 아무것도 없었다. 임스는 그런 감각들을 싫어했다. 이런 감각은 관에 들어가기 직전에 느껴도 괜찮다고 생각해온 사람에게 이 병동은 너무나도 가혹한 고문이었다. 사실 임스는 자신이 왜 이 병동에 와야 했는지 조차도 납득할 수 없었다. 자신은 그저 애인과 붙어있는 남자를 두들겨 패줬을 뿐이었다. 잘못이라면 그 남자에게 있는 게 분명한데 왜 자신이 정신병자 취급을 받아야 하는 걸까. 억울한 것은 한 가지 더 있었다. 그 남자를 두드려 팰 때, 자신의 애인이었던 프레디는 비명을 지르며 임스를 향해 온갖 물건을 집어던졌었다. 잘못한 건 넌데 왜 네가 짜증을 내? 아마 이렇게 소리쳤던 것 같았다. 그랬더니 프레디는 아무 말도 하지 않고 욕조구석에서 임스를 노려보며 덜덜 떨기만 했었다. 법원은 그에게 정신병동에서 8개월 동안 치료를 받아야 한다고 주장했고 게이에다 미친놈이기까지 했던 임스의 변호는 별다른 빛을 보지 못한 채 쓰레기통에 처박힌 휴지취급을 받았었다. 임스는 오는 길에 도서관에서 빌린 프레디의 책들을 가지고 침실로 올라갔다. 그가 쓴 책은 여전히 발랄하고 재치있었고 아름다웠다. 임스는 자신의 왼손 네 번째 손가락에 끼워져있는 반지에 입 맞췄다. 어디서부턴가 틀어지긴 했지만 둘은 분명히 다시 시작할 수 있었다.

“어디 나가니?”  
“운동하러요!”  
“윌리엄. 너 진짜 괜찮은 거 맞니?” 그녀는 제자리 뛰기를 하고 있는 자신의 아들을 걱정스레 바라봤다.  
“당연하죠.” 상쾌한 웃음을 지으며 확신하는 아들에게 차마 쓰레기봉투는 왜 뒤집어쓰고 있냐고 물을 수 없었던 그녀는 임스의 손에 물병을 쥐여주곤 다시 주방으로 돌아가 버렸다.

동네 주민들은, 특히 나이가 많은 여자들은 임스가 지나갈 때마다 움찔거렸고 아이와 함께 나온 부인들은 아이를 재촉해 서둘러 집으로 돌아갔다. 좋은 취급을 받을 거라 생각하진 않았지만 너무 대놓고 해대는 미친놈 취급에 임스는 약간 허탈해졌다. 맘 같아선 하나하나 붙잡고 자신은 미치지 않았다고, 잘못은 내가 아니라 내 애인을 꼬드긴 그놈한테 있는 거라고 말하고 싶었지만 그랬다간 다시 병원으로 돌아가게 될지도 몰랐기 때문에 치밀어오르는 화를 꾹꾹 눌러 담았다. 왜인지는 모르지만 어느새 임스는 프레디와 자신이 일했던 출판사 근처에 와있었다. 멀리 삐죽이 그들이 일했던 빌딩이 솟아올라 있었다. 재판 이후로 접근금지명령을 받은 임스는 순간 망설였지만 곧바로 발길을 돌려 사무실 앞으로 갔다. 주차장에는 익숙한 인영이 이제 막 주차를 끝내고 건물로 들어가려 하고 있었다.

“유서프!” 임스가 그의 이름을 불렀다. 유서프는 귀신이라도 본 사람처럼 혼비백산해서 무거운 몸을 이끌고 거의 굴러가다시피 하며 사무실로 뛰어갔다. 그의 입은 쉴 새 없이 욕설을 내뱉고 있었지만 아쉽게도 임스가 더 빨랐다.  
“너 일요일에도 일하는 거야?”  
“시발, 임스 너 여긴 왜 왔어?” 유서프는 그가 뒤집어쓰고 있는 쓰레기봉투를 보며 입을 벌렸다. 얘 진짜 제대로 미쳤구나. 유서프는 조금만 더 있으면 임스가 바나나 껍질로 된 모자를 쓰고 다닐 수도 있겠다고 생각했다.  
“나 이제 돌아왔어. 그리고 복직할 준비도 됐다고!”  
“아, 그래 알았어. 근데 너 돌아가 보는 게 좋겠다.”  
“프레디 아직 여기서 일하지?” 유서프가 난처해하며 주위를 둘러봤지만 임스는 막무가내였다.  
“그건 말 못 해주겠고. 데이빗은 아직 여기서 일해.”  
“뭐? 왜 그 새끼 얘길 해? 걔가 내 결혼생활을 망쳤다고!”  
“임스. 진정하고 이 손 좀 놔봐.” 미친놈은 힘이 장사라더니 과연 그랬다. 임스는 거의 유서프의 통통한 손을 터뜨릴 것처럼 잡고 있었다. 그의 얼굴이 하얗게 질리기 시작하자 임스는 미안한 표정을 하며 손을 놨다.  
“프레디한테도 말해줘. 나 진짜 괜찮아졌고 점점 더 좋아지고 있다고.”  
“알겠어. 알겠어. 그렇게 말할 테니까 얼른 가 임스. 경찰이 너 보면 안 되잖아.”  
“고마워!” 임스는 날아갈 것 같은 기분이었다. 유서프는 쓰레기봉지를 뒤집어 쓰고 뛰어가는 임스의 뒷모습을 바라보며 착잡한 표정을 지었다.

02  
모든 게 잘 해결될 것만 같았다. 발걸음도 가벼웠고 날씨도 맑았다. 유서프는 프레디에게 좋은 말을 전해준다고 했고 몸도 예전보다 아주 가뿐해졌다. 임스는 즐거운 마음으로 집으로 돌아갔다. 집 앞에는 뜻밖의 손님이 와 있었다.

“코브!”  
“세상에, 임스. 너 진짜 많이 변했다. 살은 왜 이렇게 빠진 거야?” 코브는 들고 온 맥주를 내려놓고 임스를 껴안았다.  
“여긴 어쩐 일이야. 잘 지내고?”  
“나야 잘 지냈지. 병문안 못 가봐서 미안해. 맬이 둘째를 가지고 필리파 돌봐줄 사람이 없어서 갈 틈이 없었어. 그리고 우리 공주님이 드디어 말을 한다고!”  
“필리파가 벌써 말을 한다고?”  
“당연하지. 옹알이가 아니고 더 제대로 된 말이야. 가끔 티비에서 나온 말들을 따라 해서 나랑 맬이 깜짝깜짝 놀란다니까!”  
코브는 여전했다. 여전히 공처가였고 딸바보였다. 한때 임스는 그가 가진 행복을 질투했지만 이젠 친구가 행복하기만 하다면 괜찮다고 생각했다.

“다른 게 아니고 네가 돌아왔다니까 맬이 저녁 식사에 초대하고 싶어 해서.”  
“잠깐만, 맬이 날 초대하고 싶어한다고?”  
“무슨 문제라도 있어?”  
“맬은 날 싫어하잖아. 너 지금 날 위로하려고 하는 소리라면 그런 말 안 해도 괜찮아.”  
“그건 또 무슨 소리야. 맬은 너 안 싫어해.”  
“그거 참 믿기 힘든 말인데. 그나저나 너희 아직도 프레디랑 연락해?”  
“어, 응. 뭐 그런 편이지. 아무튼 이번 주 일요일에 우리 집에 와.”  
“그래 알겠어. 근데 정말 내가 가도 괜찮은 거야?”  
“당연하지. 거긴 내 집이기도 하다고!” 부인한테 꽉 잡혀산다는 소문이 파다한 남자가 하는 말이라 못미더운 구석이 있었지만 임스는 친구의 호의를 거절하고 싶지 않았다.

03  
“잘 들어, 임스. 지금 맬의 동생이 와있어.” 코브는 제임스본드라도 된것마냥 비밀스레 임스에게 속삭였다.  
“아리아드네가 여기 와 있어?”  
“아니! 아리아드네 말고. 맬의 남동생 말이야. 결혼식에서 못 봤어?”  
“뭐? 맬이 남동생도 있었어?”  
아리아드네라면 이미 알고 있었다. 그녀는 이 동네에 살고 있었기 때문에 프레디와 셋이서 종종 만나곤 했었는데 남동생의 존재는 금시초문이었다. 코브는 임스의 놀란 표정을 보며 한숨을 쉬더니 설명을 덧붙였다.  
“응. 그런데 몇 달 전에 부인이 죽은 뒤로 엄청 힘들어하고 있어. 너처럼 병원에서 치료도 받았었고. 지금 아리아드네와 함께 지내느라 필라델피아에 와있어.”  
“부인이 죽었다고? 와...그거 진짜 힘들었겠는데.”  
“그래. 우리 모두에게 힘든 시간이었어. 맬은 아서도 너처럼 이글스 팬이고 힘든 시간을 보냈으니까 좋은 친구가 될 수 있을 거라고 생각해. 그래서 우리가 이 자리를 마련한 거고. 그러니까 아서 앞에서 부인 얘기는 꺼내지 마.”  
“알겠어. 근데 어떻게 죽은 건데?”  
“그 얘기 꺼내지 말라니까.”  
“어떻게 죽은 거냐니까?”  
“누가 죽어요?” 서늘한 인상의 남자가 서재로 들어왔다.  
“아서! 여긴 임스야. 임스 여긴 아서고.” 코브는 아서가 더 자세히 물어볼까 봐 식은땀을 흘리며 황급히 두 사람을 소개해줬다. 그가 인상을 쓰고 임스를 노려봤고 임스는 황급히 웃는 낯으로 표정을 바꿨다.  
“어, 오늘 참 멋지시네요.” 남자는 완벽한 쓰리피스 수트 차림이었다. 임스도 제법 신경 써서 왔지만 그런 자신이 부끄러워질 만큼 눈앞의 남자는 완벽했다. 금욕적인 인상에 얇은 입술이 아주 보기 좋다고 생각하며 임스는 그에게 악수를 권했다.  
“고마워요.”  
“작업 거는 건 아니에요.”  
“그런 생각 한적 없는데요.” 아서가 인상을 찌푸렸고 코브는 어찌해야할줄 모르는 어린아이처럼 산만하게 굴기 시작했다.  
“안 좋은 일이 있었다고 들었는데, 괜찮으세요?”  
“지금은 괜찮아졌어요.” 아서가 목을 죄고 있는 타이를 조금 푸르며 대답했다. 임스의 시선이 재빠르게 남자의 손가락을 좇았다.  
“부인분은 어쩌다가 돌아가신 거에요?” 코브의 눈은 이제 거의 튀어나올 기세였다. 임스의 목을 조르고 싶기라도 한지 코브의 손가락이 꿈틀대고 있었다. 임스는 자신의 질문이 부적절했다는 것을 깨닫고 황급히 질문을 바꿨다.  
“직업이 뭐에요?”  
“얼마 전에 해고당했어요.”  
“어, 그래요? 왜요?”  
“이유가 그렇게 중요합니까? 그럼 당신부터 말해보지그래. 왜 정신병원에 갔어요?”

아서는 임스를 뚫어져라 바라봤다. 임스는 남자와 눈을 마주칠 수 없어 그의 셔츠 위로 눈을 굴렸다. 팔짱을 끼고 선 남자의 손톱은 가지런했고 보기 좋은 살구색이었다. 남자가 입고 있는 옷은 수트에 관심 없는 임스도 알만큼 유명한 브랜드 것이었고 손목에 매달린 커프스링 또한 꽤 가격이 나갈 것 같았다. 아서 뒤에 서 있던 코브는 거의 죽을 것 같은 표정을 짓고 있었다. 그가 황급히 맬에게 손짓했고 맬은 빠르게 달려와 집을 구경시켜주겠다며 굳어있는 둘을 끌다시피 해서 거실로 데려갔다. 집은 맬이 말한 것처럼 아름다웠다. 하얀 대리석으로 만들어진 우아한 주방과 맬의 취향이 녹아든 세련된 가구가 가득한 거실 그리고 건축 관련 서적이 가득한 서재까지. 임스는 칭찬을 아끼지 않았다. 동시에 임스는 축 처진 코브의 어깨를 바라보며 한숨을 쉬었다. 이 완벽한 집을 만들기 위해 코브가 쏟아부었을 돈을 생각하면 직전 손수건이라도 꺼내 눈물을 닦아주고 싶은 심정이었다. 저녁식사는 그들의 저택처럼 완벽했다. 필리파는 칭얼대지도 않았고 맬이 준비한 요리와 와인은 환상적이었다.

04  
후식까지 먹고 필리피와 놀다가 작별인사까지 제대로 한 뒤에, 다음 초대까지 약속받은 후 기분좋게 나섰는데 왜 이런 상황이 된건지 임스는 도무지 알 수 없었다. 식사 내내 예의 바르던 이 남자는 집밖을 나서자마자 다른사람이 된 것처럼 굴었다.  
“당신 게이랬지. 나랑 잘래?” 아서는 술에 취해 눈이 반쯤 풀려있었다. 그의 손가락이 임스의 단추 주변을 맴돌고 있었는데 그게 퍽 부담스러웠다. 임스는 인상을 찌푸리고 아니. 하고 짧게 대답했다.  
“왜?” 아서는 이해할 수 없다는 듯한 표정을 지으며 임스를 노려봤는데 임스가 대답을 하지 못하자 표정은 점점 험악해졌다.  
“어, 아서 네가 잘생기고 멋진 건 알겠는데 난 애인이 있어. 결혼도 했고. 반지 보이지?”  
“미스터 임스. 결혼은 나도 했거든.” 아서가 왼손을 들어 자신의 반지를 임스의 눈앞에 가져다 댔다.  
“아니지 아서. 네 부인은 죽었잖아. 엄밀히 말하면 네 결혼생활은 끝난 거나 다름없어.” 임스는 나름의 논리를 들어 아서를 설득하려 했지만 그게 아서의 신경을 제대로 건드린 모양이었다. 아서는 일순간 얼빠진 표정을 하더니 무섭게 화를 내기 시작했다. 그리고 임스의 턱을 주먹으로 세차게 갈긴 뒤 뒤도 돌아보지 않고 집으로 들어갔다. 비명을 지를 새도 없이 얻어맞은 임스는 멍한 표정을 하고 아서의 뒷모습을 바라봤다. 신경질적으로 걷고 있는 남자의 뒷모습은 어딘지 모르게 위태로워 보였고 금방이라도 쓰러질 것처럼 창백했다. 얻어맞은 사람은 자신인데 왜 아서가 더 불쌍해 보이는지 모를 일이었다.

05  
다음날 두 사람은 아침 운동 중에 마주쳤다. 아서는 못 볼 것을 본 사람처럼 고개를 돌리며 뛰어 나갔고 임스는 그 뒤를 따라갔다. 아서가 뒤를 돌아보더니 경악해서 더 빨리 뛰기 시작했지만 임스는 놓치지 않고 그를 따라갔다. 옆에서 본다면 꼭 100미터 달리기 경주라도 하는 것 같았지만 사실은 평범한 아침 운동이었다. 결국, 지쳐버린 아서가 먼저 입을 열었다.  
“왜 우리 동네에 와서 뛰는 거야?”  
“나도 여기 사는데.”  
“근데 당신은 저 옆에 블록에 살잖아. 여긴 우리 동네라고!” 아서가 헉헉대면서 말했다. 그가 작게 저 쓰레기봉투는 또 뭐야 하고 덧붙였다.  
“내가 여기서 뛰면 안 되는 이유라도 있나?”  
“그놈의 이유. 어제부터 왜 그렇게 이유를 찾아?”  
“궁금하니까 그렇지. 그리고 내가 접근금지명령을 받은 건 프레디지 네가 아니야.” 두 사람은 아무 말도 하지 않고 한참을 같이 뛰었다. 어색한 분위기를 견디지 못한 임스가 몇 번인가 시답지 않은 질문을 건넸지만 아서는 아무런 대꾸도 하지 않았다. 그렇게 얼마나 달렸을까. 임스는 눈앞의 가게를 보고 충동적으로 말했다.  
“아서. 우리 여기서 저녁 먹을래?”  
“뭐?” 임스가 가리킨 곳은 어느 동네에나 하나쯤 있을법한 제법 후져 보이는 패밀리 레스토랑이었다. 아서의 표정은 어이가 없다 못해 경악에 가까웠기에 임스는 이대로 또 친구 하나를 잃는구나 생각지만 아서는 의외의 말을 내뱉었다.  
“여덟 시에 데리러 와.” 깜짝 놀란 임스가 고개를 들어 확인하려 했지만 아서는 이미 저 멀리 뛰어가고 있었다.

 

06  
편하게 밥이나 먹으러 가야지 하고 생각했던 임스는 아서의 옷차림을 보고 깜짝 놀랐다. 코브네 초대받았을 때처럼 격식을 갖춘 차림은 아니었지만 남자들끼리 밥 먹으러 가는 것치고는 꽤나 신경 쓴 차림이었다.  
“남자끼리 밥 먹는데 뭘 그렇게 신경 썼어.”  
“임스. 난 네가 게이가 맞는지 궁금해지려고 해.”  
“나 게이맞아. 근데 네 옷차림이 꼭 데이트라도 하는 것 같잖아.”  
“뭐? 이거 데이트 아니야?”  
“데이트라니! 아서 내가 말했잖아. 난 결혼했다니까?”  
“이런 등신 같은 게...”  
“잠깐만! 너 말이 좀 심하잖아.”  
“잘 들어 임스. 난 이게 데이트가 아니었으면 나오지도 않았을 거라고.” 아서가 허탈하다는 듯 어깨를 축 늘어뜨렸다. 그 모습이 너무 슬퍼보여서 임스는 생각에도 없던 술 이야기를 꺼냈다.  
“그럼 우리 술이라도 마시러 갈래?” 이대로 아서를 들여보내기엔 임스가 너무나 미안했다. 자신을 생각해 좋은 친구를 만들어 주려 했던 맬과 코브한테도 미안했고 집에서 아들이 나아지기만을 바라는 어머니에게도 미안한 생각이 들었다.

07  
“내가 프레디에게 편지를 쓰면, 혹시 전해줄 수 있어?”  
“편지 정도야 전해줄 수 있겠지.” 아서가 시큰둥하게 대답했다.  
“근데 나 이거 하나만 물어봐도 돼?”  
“뭔데 또.”  
“너 대체 왜 직장에서 잘린 거야?”  
아서는 한참이나 말이 없었다.  
“스칼렛이. 그러니까 내 부인이 죽고 나서 직장 사람들 전부랑 다 잤거든.”  
“뭐?”  
“그랬더니 사람들 모두가 싸우더라고. 누군 화장실에서 싸우고 누군 담배 피다가 싸우고. 사무실 분위기가 아주 개판이 됐지. 하루는 보스가 날 불러서 갔더니 이게 다 내 탓이라는 거야. 그래서 잘렸지.”  
“와.” 임스는 그 말밖에 할 수 있는 말이 없었다. 머릿속에서 멍청한 질문들이 떠오르기 시작했지만 미쳐버린 그의 머리로도 굉장히 무례한 일이라고 생각됐기에 아무 말 않고 이대로 분위기틀 봐서 화제를 다른 쪽으로 돌릴 생각이었다.

“11명.” 입스는 황급히 자신의 입을 막았다. 내가 이걸 입 밖으로 냈던가? 하지만 방정맞은 입은 그새를 못참고 다음 질문을 내던졌다.  
“거기 남자도 있어?”  
“응.”  
“우와.” 아서는 밑바닥을 드러내기 시작하는 맥주잔을 밀어내고 바텐더에게 위스키를 주문했다.  
“아니 잠깐만, 그럼 혹시...”  
“입으로만 했어.”  
“응?” 여러 명이랑 한 적도 있어? 하고 물으려 했지만 아서는 전혀 다른, 그리고 기대 이상의 대답을 했다.  
“입으로만 했어. 화장실에서 그 사람이 원하길래 내걸 빨게 해줬지. 그리곤 내가 그대로 되돌려줬고.”  
“잠깐만, 그러면 너 혹시..”  
“아 이제 그만해.” 아서는 땅콩 껍데기를 임스에게 던졌다.  
“아니 나 이거 하나만 더 물어볼게. 너 갑자기 남자랑할 생각이 들었어?”  
“글쎄.” 아서가 어깨를 으쓱였다. “사실 아무나 상관없다고 생각했었어. 일단 스칼렛과는 내가 원해서 끝나버린 관계가 아니었고 난 그냥 나한테 일어난 일을 감당할수가 없었어.” 너도 그렇잖아. 아서는 임스를 물끄러미 바라봤다. 둘은 한참 동안이나 아무 말이 없었다. 임스는 혹시 그 아무나에 나도 들어가는 거냐고 묻고 싶었지만 이번엔 정말 죽을힘을 다해 참아냈다. 지나가는 식으로 떠볼 수도 있었지만 물어보고 나면 굉장히 부끄러워질 것 같았기 때문이었다.

“일얘기나 하자. 프레디한테 편지를 어떻게 전해줄 거야?”  
“다음 주에 맬이랑 프레디랑 같이 식사하기로 했으니까 그때 전해줄게.”  
“좋아. 괜찮겠다. 그럼 난 지금 가서 편지를 쓸게.”  
“나 아직 이거 다 안 마셨어.” 아서가 쾅 소리 나게 잔을 바에 내려놨고 임스는 알 수 없는 박력에 이끌려 자리에 앉았다.  
“혹시 맬이 프레디한테 내 얘기 했어?”  
“얘기하긴 했지.”  
“뭐라고 했는지 알아?”  
“뭐, 그럭저럭 괜찮아졌대.”  
“그럭저럭? 그럼 괜찮지 않다는 거잖아.” 임스가 초조해하며 따져 물었다.  
“진정해 미스터 임스. 그냥 나랑 비슷한 정도라고 했겠지.”  
“잠깐만. 너랑 비슷하다고?”  
“왜.”  
“그건...너랑 나랑 비슷한 상황은 아니잖아. 난 아무 나랑 자고 다니지 않는다고.”  
“너 설마 네가 나보다 덜 미쳤다고 생각하고 있는 건 아니지?” 사실 아서의 말이 맞았다. 실제로도 그렇게 생각하고 있던 임스는 눈알을 또르륵 굴리다가 마지못해 한마디를 내뱉었다.  
“우린 좀 경우가 다르잖아.”  
“이런 씨발.” 자신이 말해놓고도 궁상맞게 들린다고 생각했는데 아서에겐 생각보다 더 짜증나는 일이었나 보다.  
“왜 또 욕해!”  
“편지는 잊어버려. 내 입에서 나왔는데 미친 생각이 아니라고 장담할 수 있겠어?”  
“잠깐만 아서!” 그리고 아서는 말릴 새도 없이 들고 있던 잔을 바닥에 던져버린 채 가게를 뛰쳐나갔다. 임스가 황급히 따라가려 했지만 바텐더가 그의 손목을 잡고 계산서를 들이밀었다.

“아서, 미안해! 진정해봐.”  
“두들겨 맞기 싫으면 이거 놔 이 미친 새끼야!”  
“난 프레디가 내가 바람피운다고 생각할까 봐 그랬던 거 뿐이야.”  
“웃기시네.” 아서가 임스의 손을 뿌리쳤다. “나한테 관심도 없는 새끼가 내가 어떻게 섹스했는지 그렇게 캐물어? 잘 들어 이 또라이 새끼야. 난 너한테 모든 걸 말했는데 넌 고작 나한테 그딴 소리나 하고!”  
임스는 아서를 진정시키려 했지만 주변에서 들려오는 야유 소리에 그만 몸이 경직되고 말았다. 평소와 같으면 무시하고 그들을 향해 가운뎃손가락을 꺼내 펼쳐줬겠지만 웬일인지 몸이 움직이지 않았다.

“무슨 문제 있습니까?” 임스가 멍한 눈으로 경찰을 올려다보기만 하자 그제서야 뭔가 잘못되었다는 걸 깨달은 아서가 와서 임스를 부축했다. 그는 자신의 주머니에서 명함을 꺼내더니 야유하던 사람들을 향해 쏘아붙였다. “너희 모두 혐오범죄로 잡아 쳐넣기 전에 꺼져! 그리고 당신도 이 친구한테서 손 떼.” 아서는 자신의 명함을 내밀며 경찰을 향해 위협적으로 말했다. 아이보리색 종이 위엔 ‘펜로즈 법률 사무소’ 정갈한 푸른색 고딕체로 그렇게 쓰여있었다.

“아서, 너 잘렸잖아...”  
“닥쳐 이 병신아!” 아서가 임스의 멱살을 잡고 위협적으로 쏘아붙였다. 경찰은 헛기침을하더니 충고를 몇 마디 하곤 가버렸다.  
“갑자기 멍해져서는 사람을 놀라게 하고...”  
“미안해. 프레디가 생각나서 그랬어.”  
“뭐?”  
“그때 날 보고 그렇게 소리 질렀었어.”  
“바람은 지가 피워놓고서 너한테 소리는 왜 질렀는데.” 아서는 주변의 시선이 부끄러운 듯 황급히 발걸음을 옮겼다. 임스는 한참동안이나 다시 그날의 일을 생각했다. 지금까지 외면하려했지만 그가 되돌아보지 않았던것만큼의 충격이 그를 강타했다. ‘억울하다.’ ‘배신감을 느꼈다.’ 같은 온갖 마이너스적인 감정을 가져다 붙여도 그날 느꼈던 그 감각을 표현할순 없었다. 한참동안이나 말이 없던 임스는 아서의 뒷통수를 보며 사과 했다.  
“미안해. 내가 말이 심했지.”  
“알면 조심 좀 해. 그리고 편지는 전해줄 테니까 그만 집으로 가봐.” 아서가 축객령을 내렸지만 선뜻 발이 떨어지지 않았다. 편지도 전해준다고 했으니 이젠 가봐도 괜찮겠지만 왠이 이대로 가선 안 될 것 같은 기분이 들었다. 저 멀리 원래 약속장소였던 패밀리 레스토랑이 보였다. 아직 영업시간인지 손님이 꽤나 많았다. 임스는 아서를 흘긋 바라봤다. 눈가가 잔뜩 붉어져 있는 데다가 아직 화가 다 풀리지 않은 모양인지 씩씩대고 있었다.  
“아서.”  
“왜.”  
“지금이라도 저녁 먹을래?”  
“뭐?” 아서는 어이없다는 표정으로 임스를 노려보다가 작게 ‘네가 사면.’ 하고 말했다. 임스는 말없이 고개를 끄덕였고 쌀쌀맞게 걷고 있는 아서를 따라 식당으로 들어갔다.

08  
임스는 기억을 더듬어 아리아드네의 집으로 갔다. 손안에 든 편지가 천근 같았다. 이걸 아서에게 전해달라고 부탁하는 게 정말 좋은 생각이었는지 확신조차 들지 않았다. 어쩌면 좋을까. 임스는 밤새워 쓴 편지를 들고서 한참이나 문앞에서 망설였다. 마침내 그가 초인종을 누르려던 순간 문이 열리고 누군가 튀어나왔다.  
“아리아드네?”  
“임스?” 아리아드네는 얼굴이 새하얗게 질려서 임스를 노려봤다.  
”설마 너도 아서랑...”  
“아니야! 난 그냥 아서 친군데, 음 같이 조깅하는 친구야.”  
미심쩍다는 눈을 하고 쳐다보는 그녀에게 무슨 말이라도 해야할 것 같지만 쉽사리 입이 떨어지지 않았다.  
“오해하지 말고 들어 아리아드네. 나는 남자친구도 있고...” “아하! 그럼 남자친구도 있으면서 아서를 만나러 온 거야? 개소리는 집어치워 임스. 프레디랑 너랑 헤어졌잖아. 그리고 이거 쓰레기봉투야?“ 아리아드네가 인상을 잔뜩 썼다.  
“난 그런 게 아니고 그냥 아서를 만나러 온거거든? 내가 왜 변명을 해야 하는지도 모르겠네. 그리고 우리 안 헤어졌어!” 하고 임스가 덧붙일 무렵 한 여자가 차에서 내려 현관으로 다가왔다.

“안녕하세요. 아서 있어요?”  
“당신은 누구에요?”  
“꺼져요!” 임스와 아리아드네가 동시에 대답했다.  
“오해하지 말아요. 이상한 사람 아니니까. 난 줄리아에요. 아서랑 데이트 하는 사이고요. 내 명함 좀 전해줄래요?” 그녀가 미심쩍은 눈으로 임스를 위아래로 훑더니 아리아드네에게 명함을 건넸다. 아이보리색 종이 위에 푸른색 글씨로 정갈하게 ‘펜로즈 법률사무소’라고 쓰여 있었다. 아리아드네는 그 종이를 보자마자 몸을 떨며 진저리를 쳤다. 그리고선 명함을 받아들자마자 바닥에 내던져버렸다.  
“꺼지라니까! 뭐 이런 여자가 다 있어?”  
“뭐? 그건 내가 할 말이야! 그러는 넌 뭐하는 뭔데?”  
“씨발 니가 찾는 아서 동생이다!”  
“어머 진짜 너 미친거 아니니? 회사에서도 나 말고 다 붙어먹은 놈인데 뭐가 그렇게 잘났다고 여동생이 나한테 이따위로 대해?”  
“너 말 다했어?” 임스는 아리아드네의 작은 몸 어디서 그렇게 큰 소리가 나오는 건지 놀라울 지경이었다. 두 여자는 이제 머리채를 잡을 기세로 소리 질렀다. 누군가 말리지 않으면 이 근방을 쑥대밭으로 만들어놓기라도 할 것처럼 두 손을 걷어 올린 여자들을 보고서 임스는 한숨을 내쉬었다.

“둘 다 진정하세요. 그리고 당신 그런 식으로 말하면 안 되지.”  
“넌 대체 뭐야!”  
“아서 친군데요.” 아리아드네와 여자 둘 다 인상을 쓰며 임스를 노려봤다.  
“아서가 기분전환으로 누군가를 만나는 것까지 내가 막을 순 없지만 그래도 데이트까지 한 사이에 붙어먹는다는 말은 쓰는 게 아니죠. 아무리 아서가 남자라지만 그런 말에는 누구나 상처받는다고요.” 미친놈치곤 제법 논리정연한 말을 한 임스는 스스로가 뿌듯한지 가슴에 마주 잡은 두 손을 가져다 댔다. 여자의 표정이 일그러졌지만, 그는 신경 쓰지 않았다.  
“제가 차까지 모셔다 드릴 테니 이러지 마세요.”  
“이거 안놔? 아서가 나한테 먼저 전화했다고! 뉴욕에서 여기까지 왔단 말이야!” 설령 아서가 먼저 전화했다고 해도 이런 여자는 아서의 정신건강을 위해서라도 차단하는 게 좋을 거라고 생각하며 임스는 여자를 차 안에 억지로 집어넣다시피 해서 쫓아냈다. 그리고 아리아드네는 집 안으로 들어가서 소파에서 모든 상황을 들으며 배가 찢어질 듯 웃고 있던 아서의 등짝을 야무진 손으로 후려갈겼다.

 

09  
아서는 없다는 아리아드네의 단호한 말에 임스는 잔뜩 풀이 죽은 채 집으로 돌아가고 있었다. 병원에서 나온 지 거의 일주일이 다 되어가지만 프레디를 만나기는커녕 간단한 말조차 전하지 못하고 있었다. 이러다간 정말 아리아드네의 말처럼 프레디와 헤어져 버릴지도 모른다고 생각하자 끔찍한 기분이 들었다. 다행히 밤을 새워가다시피 하며 쓴 편지는 안주머니에 넣어놨기 때문에 여자와의 몸싸움에서도 구겨지지 않았지만 전해줄 사람이 없으니 소용이 없었다.

“야! 임스!” 멍하니 편지를 바라보고 있던 임스는 갑자기 자기 이름이 불리자 저도 모르게 달리기 시작했다.  
“뭐야! 너 왜 뛰는 거야!” 흘긋 뒤를 돌아보자 아서가 가벼운 트레이닝복 차림을 하고 자신을 따라오고 있었다. 임스는 더 빨리 달리기 시작했지만 아서가 쓰레기봉투를 잡고 늘어지자 멈출 수밖에 없었다.  
“너나 만나러 온 거 아니었어?”  
“맞아, 맞는데...니가 뒤에서 소리치니까 왠지 뛰어야 할 거 같았어.” 아서는 흐르는 땀을 닦으며 뭐 이런 게 다있냐는듯한 눈빛으로 임스를 바라봤다.  
“편지나 내놔.” 아서가 임스에게 손을 내밀다가 갑자기 재빠르게 손을 뒤로 감췄다.  
“뭐야.”  
“잠깐만. 내가 이거 들어주면 너 뭐해줄래?”  
“어젠 그런 말 없었잖아!”  
“잘 들어봐 임스. 내가 아무리 호의를 베풀어도 사람들은 그만큼을 나에게 돌려주지 않아. 아까 그 여자처럼.”  
“너 집에 있었어?”  
“난 내 전부를 남에게 줘도 내가 원하는 걸 얻지 못해. 난 맬처럼 할 수 없다고.” 미친사람이 아니면 할 수 없는 논리전개에 임스는 복잡한 기분이 되었지만, 그 자신도 제법 미친 사람이었기 때문에 곧 납득했다. 사실 논리적 납득이 아니더라도 아서가 너무나 고통스러운 표정을 하고 있었기 때문에 무슨 말을 해도 고개를 끄덕여주고 싶다는 게 더 근본적인 이유였지만. 아서는 임스보다 더 풀이 죽어있었다. 그는 임스의 눈치를 살피고 있었는데 그게 꼭 필리파가 안아달라고 말하기 직전에 짓는 표정 같아서 임스는 웃고 말았다.

“그래. 내가 뭘 해줬으면 좋겠어?”  
“몰라.” 아서가 신경질적으로 목덜미를 긁어내렸다. 하얗던 목덜미가 금세 새빨개졌다.  
“생각해봐. 그냥 꺼낸 말은 아닐 거 아냐.”  
“사실 하나 있어.”  
“뭔데?” 임스가 재촉하듯 물었지만 아서는 쉽사리 대답하지 않았다. 그가 이젠 모든 것을 포기하고 집으로 돌아가려 할 때쯤, 아서가 입을 열었다.  
“나랑 매일 저녁 먹어줘.”  
“뭐?”  
“들었잖아!”

아서가 인상을 쓰고선 임스의 손에서 편지를 낚아채 달리기 시작했다. 달려나가는 아서의 귓볼이 새빨개져 있어서 임스는 큰소리로 웃었다. 웃지 마! 하고 멀리서 아서가 소리치는 게 들렸지만 웃음을 멈출 수가 없었다. 다음날부터 두 사람은 매일 함께 저녁을 먹었다. 대개 아서의 집이나 근처의 패밀리 레스토랑에서 먹곤 했지만 가끔 임스의 집에서 먹을 때도 있었다. 임스여사는 아서를 마음에 들어 했다. 그도 그럴 것이 아서는 그녀가 원하던 완벽하게 모범적이고 잘생기고 깔끔한 아들이었기 때문이다. 만약 아서가 내 아들이었다면 양말 좀 뒤집어놓으라고 잔소리할 일도 없었을 거라고 그녀는 그렇게 말하곤 했다. 임스는 조금 서운하긴 했지만 그녀의 말이 전적으로 옳았으므로 아무런 대꾸도 할 수 없었다. 아서는 그녀가 그런 식으로 자신을 칭찬할 때마다 접시에 코를 박을 것처럼 고개를 푹 숙이고 음식을 먹어댔다. 아리아드네의 집에서 그녀와 함께 밥을 먹을 때면 반대의 상황이 연출되곤 했다. 아리아드네는 깨작깨작좀 먹지 말고 임스처럼 보기 좋게 먹어보라고 아서에게 잔소리를 했고 그녀가 그럴 때마다 임스는 이를 드러내며 웃곤 했다.

그날은 나머지 가족들이 부활절을 맞아 교회 모임에 나가 집에 아무도 없었기 때문에 임스는 둘을 초대했다. 피자라도 시킬까 생각했지만 아리아드네의 요리에 대한 보답으로 피자는 너무 성의 없어 보여서 임스는 오랜만에 직접 요리를 했다. 프레디와 살때도 자신이 종종 요리하곤했기 때문에 맛에는 자신이 있었다. 시끄럽게 초인종이 울렸다. 임스가 서둘러 문을 열었지만 현관에 서있는것은 아서뿐이었다.  
“뭐야 아리아드네는?”  
“걘 오늘 바빠. 학교 친구들이랑 미친 듯이 마실 생각이던데.” 그 말을 끝으로 아서는 식사 내내 말이 없었다. 임스가 날씨 이야기나 구직 이야기 같은 일상적인 것들을 물었지만 아서는 그답지 않게 단답식으로 대답했다. 몇 번이나 그러다보니 임스도 지쳐 더는 묻지 않았다.  
“음식이 남겠는데... 집에 갈 때 싸줄 테니 좀 가져갈래?” 아리아드네가 올 것을 생각해 잔뜩 한 음식이 남자 임스가 찬장을 열어 그릇을 꺼냈다.  
“임스.” 아서가 조용히 그를 불렀다. 임스는 직감적으로 아서가 뭔가 중요한 얘기를 꺼내려고 한다는 것을 알아챘다. 그는 경건하게 두 손을 무릎 위에 올려두고 아서를 바라봤다. 아서는 한참을 망설이다 품에서 편지 한통을 꺼냈다.

“프레디가 너한테 주래.” 편지를 보자마자 프레디가 찢어버릴지도 모른다고 생각하고 있던 임스에게 그의 답장은 반가워야 할 것이 분명했지만 머리를 한대 맞은 것처럼 멍한 느낌이었다. 아무런 느낌이 들지 않았다.  
“고마워.” 임스는 천천히 편지를 펴봤다. 깔끔하게 인쇄된 편지에는 딱 다섯 문장이 쓰여 있었다.

‘네가 변했다는 사실은 잘 알겠어. 임스, 네가 다시 내가 알던 자상한 사람으로 돌아왔다니 기뻐. 하지만 난 아직 우리가 잘할 수 있는지 확신할 수 없어. 그러니까 내게 그 확신을 심어줘. 그게 아니라면 우린 갈라설 수밖에 없겠지. -프레디’

“아서, 미안한데 나 잠깐만 나갔다 올게.” 손님을 쫒아낼 순 없는 노릇이기에 임스는 양해를 구하고 자리를 피했다. 아서는 멍한 표정으로 임스를 바라보고 있었다.

10  
그렇다고 그 뒤로 둘의 사이가 변한 건 아니었다. 여전히 둘, 혹은 셋이서 저녁 식사를 같이 했고 아침운동도 같이 다녔다. 가끔 영화를 보러 가기도 하고 아서가 좋아하는 디비디를 빌려서 새벽까지 보기도 했었다. 어느 순간부터 아리아드네가 빠져 종종 아서와 둘만 시간을 보내기도 했지만 그것도 좋았다. 아서는 임스가 생각했던 것보다 훨씬 이성적이고 논리적인 사람이었다. 임스는 그의 다혈질적인 면만 봐왔던 터라 얌전한 모습이 가끔씩 어색하다고 생각했지만, 시간이 지나자 그런 모습도 편해졌다. 가끔 프레디가 말한 ‘확신’에 대해 압박감을 느낄 때도 있었지만 그래도 임스는 지금의 생활이 마음에 들었다.

“임스. 코브가 크리스마스에 집에 오래.”  
“뭐?”  
“너희 부모님 여행 가신다며. 집에 혼자 우울하게 박혀있을 게 뻔하다고 같이 저녁이라도 먹자던데.” 코브의 말대로였다. 여행에 따라갈 수도 있겠지만 두 분만의 오붓한 분위기를 망치고 싶지 않았던 임스는 혼자 집에 남는 것을 택했다. 물론 크리스마스를 큰집에서 혼자 보낸다는 건 이루 말할 수 없을 만큼 비참한 경험일 게 분명했지만 그렇다고 해서 오붓한 남의 집 축제를 망치고 싶은 생각은 없었다. 임스가 아무 대답도 없자 아서는 그의 접시를 포크로 긁으며 듣기 싫은 소리를 만들어냈다.

“뭐 하는 거야.”  
“네가 대답이 없었잖아.”  
“내가 가도 될지 생각하고 있었어.”  
“네가 못 올 건 또 뭐야.” 우리가 가족은 아니잖아. 임스는 저 말을 어떻게 하면 덜 기분 상하게 전달할 수 있을까 고민했지만 아서는 그걸 보고 오해한 모양인지 접시를 한층 더 위협적으로 긁어대기 시작했다. 결국 임스는 승낙했고 아서는 만족스런 표정으로 식사를 계속했다.

11  
아서는 프레디와 야릇한 눈빛을 주고받는 임스를 뚫어져라 노려봤다. 나쁜 자식. 올지 말지 그렇게나 고민하더니 마당에 세워진 프레디의 차를 보자마자 언제 고민했냐는 듯 성큼성큼 집안으로 걸어들어 가더니 지금 이렇게 화기애애한 분위기를 연출하고 있었다. 죽 쒀서 개 준다는 말이 남의 경우만이 아니었다는 걸 아서는 지금 절절히 깨닫고 있었다. 차라리 임스에게 사실대로 말해줬더라면 이런 상황까지 오지 않았을지도 모른다. 아서가 프레디에게 임스가 쓴 편지이야기를 했을 때, 그는 마치 눈앞에서 벌레가 기어 다니는 달걀 더미를 앞에 둔 사람마냥 표정을 일그러뜨렸다. 당연히 편지는 전하지도 못했고 몇 날 몇일을 고민하던 아서는 스스로 답장을 썼다. 물론 아서가 해바라기같이 지고지순한 사람은 아니었기 때문에 편지는 약간의 부정적 뉘앙스를 담아 쓰여졌지만 임스는 그것조차 깨닫지 못한 모양이었다.

“대체 쟨 여기 왜 온 거야?” 아리아드네가 속삭였다. 소파에 널브러져있던 아서는 아무런 대꾸도 하지 않고 선물로 사왔던 샴페인을 꾸역꾸역 마시기 시작했다. 프레디는 무엇이 그리도 좋은지 임스의 팔뚝을 쓰다듬으며 계속해서 말을 걸고 있었다. 말을 하는데 쓰다듬을 필요까지는 없잖아. 아서는 유리잔을 씹어먹을 기세였다. 식사 내내 프레디는 변한 임스에 대해서 말했다. 불과 일주일 전에 보여줬던 표정은 거짓말이라는 듯 생글생글 웃으며 접시 위에 요리를 올려주기까지 했다. 아리아드네는 맬에게 대체 프레디는 왜 부른 거냐고 물었고 맬은 아무말도 못하고 아서의 눈치를 봤다. 코브는 말할 것도 없었다. 프레디를 초대한 장본인이었던 그는 필리파의 놀이방에서 참회의 시간을 보내고 있었다. 겨우겨우 이성을 유지하고 있던 아서는 프레디의 입에서 재결합에 대한 말이 나오자마자 자리를 박차고 바깥으로 뛰어 나갔다. 맬은 임신 중임에도 불구하고 눈앞의 술을 입안에 털어 넣고 싶은 기분이 되었고 아리아드네는 나이가 7살 넘게 차이 나는 언니 앞에서 담배를 꺼내는 것이 옳은 일인지 고민했다.

12  
“넌 어떻게 생각해?” 프레디는 임스의 눈치를 보며 넌지시 물어왔다. 몇 달 동안 이 순간을 위해 살아왔다고 해도 과언이 아닐 정도로 기다려왔던 순간임이 틀림없었다. 자신이 먼저 말하고 발아래서 빌어도 모자라다고 생각했던 일인데 프레디가 먼저 제안해오다니 꿈만 같았다. 그래서였을까. 임스는 아무런 말도 하지 못하고 꿀 먹은 벙어리처럼 그 자리에 앉아있었다. 프레디는 아서처럼 대답을 재촉하지도 않았고 화를 내지도 않았다. 그냥 그 자리에서 임스의 대답을 기다리고 있었다.  
“모르겠어.” 한참을 생각한 뒤에 나온 답은 한심스럽게도 저 한마디였다. “난 모르겠어 프레디. 네가 그렇게 말해줘서 기쁘긴 한데 왠지 그렇게 하면 안 될 것같아.”  
“그게 무슨 소리야?” 뒤에서 프레디가 자신을 부르는 것을 들었지만 임스는 거실로 나가 아서를 찾았다. 맬은 필리파를 재우러 가야겠다며 놀이방으로 도망쳐버렸고 아리아드네는 무시무시한 기세로 임스를 노려보고 있었다.

“아리아드네, 아서 어디 갔어?”  
“아서는 집에 갔어.”   “뭐? 그게 무슨 소리야.”  
“5분 전에 나갔으니까 빨리 뛰어가 봐.”

사실 임스는 뛸 생각이 없었지만 막무가내로 집 밖으로 밀어내는 아리아드네때문에 달리기 시작했다. 대체 아서는 왜 갑자기 떠나버린 거지. 자신이 무슨 잘못이라도 한 게 아닐까 고민하던 임스는 순간 머리가 새하얘졌다. 벼락같은 충격이 등골을 타고 흘러내렸다. 아서가 왜 매일 자신을 보고 등신이라고 놀렸는지, 맬이 왜 말끝을 흐렸는지. 그리고 왜 프레디의 제안에 대답하지 못했는지 모든 깨달음이 순식간에 임스를 내리쳤다. 어느새 임스는 땀이 흘러내릴 정도로 달리기 시작했다. 저 멀리 아서의 뒤통수가 보였다. 술을 얼마나 마신 건지 비틀거리며 걷고 있는 아서는 그날 저녁 봤던 모습처럼 위태로워 보였다. 바보 같게도 손가락에 샴페인 잔이 걸려있었지만 임스는 웃을 수 없었다.

“아서!” 멀리서 아서를 부르자 아서는 뻣뻣하게 멈춰 서더니 샴페인 잔을 내던지고 달리기 시작했다. 창백한 가로등 아래로 붉어진 그의 귓볼과 목덜미가 보였다. 임스는 아무 말도 하지않고 아서를 따라 뛰었다. 아서는 달리며 뒤돌아보고 또 뒤돌아보며 임스가 따라오고 있는지 확인했다. 임스는 그럴때마다 멈추라고 소리를 질렀지만 아서는 무서운 것을 본 사람처럼 미친 듯이 달리기 시작했다. 마침내 누가 먼저랄 것도 없이 지쳐서 쓰러지기 직전이 되자 그제서야 둘은 멈춰 섰다. 딱 열 발자국 정도의 거리를 두고 둘은 자리에 주저앉았다. 먼저 입을 연건 아서였다.

“그래서 어떻게 됐어?” 목소리 끝이 가볍게 떨리고 있었지만 아서는 애써 모른 체하며 다음 질문을 던졌다. 임스는 아무 말도 할 수 없었다. 숨을 쉴 수 없을 정도로 달렸기 때문이기도 했고, 어떤 말을 꺼내야 할지 몰랐기 때문이기도 했다. 지금같이 미친 상태에서 입을 열었다간 모든 걸 망쳐버릴 것 같다고 생각했다. 한참을 가쁜 숨을 내쉬던 임스는 아서에게 다가갔다. 아서는 물끄러미 임스가 하는 양을 바라봤다.

“너 아까 던진 샴페인 잔 내가 주워왔어.”  
“뭐? 그거 안 깨졌어?”  
“응. 비싼 값을 하네.” 임스는 아서의 옆에 털썩 주저앉았다. 아서는 금방이라도 일어나서 다시 도망칠 것 같은 기세였다. 온몸이 긴장되어 있었고 재빠르게 일어날수 있게 다리를 반쯤 구부리고 있었다. 임스의 눈치를 보고 있던 아서는 불쑥 내밀어 지는 편지 한 통에 깜짝 놀라 뒷걸음질을 쳤다. 그 때문에 임스가 가져온 샴페인잔이 부서졌고 유리조각이 아서의 손바닥에 박혔다. 아서는 입술을 씹어 비명을 삼켰다. 임스가 인상을 잔뜩 찌푸렸다. 

“놀리고 싶으면 놀려. 그래 봤자 너나 나나 똑같이 미친놈들이야.”  
임스는 말 없이 편지를 아서에게 더 가까이 내밀었다.  
“그거 이제 네가 전해줘도 되잖아.”  
“한 번만 읽어봐.”  
“내가 그걸 왜 읽어!”  
“한 번만 읽어보래도.” 재차 내밀어 지는 편지봉투를 물끄러미 보던 아서는 욕설을 내뱉으며 그것을 받아들었다. “씨발 이거 아무것도 안 써 있잖아!” 편지를 찢을 기세로 봉투를 뜯을 때와는 다르게 종이에 피라도 튈세라 진지하게 편지를 바라보던 아서는 아무것도 써있지 않은 빈 편지지를 내던졌다.  
“너 지금 나랑 장난하고 싶어서 여기까지 따라온 거야?” 아서는 임스의 정강이를 구두로 걷어찼다.  
“사랑해.”  
“뭐?” 그게 무슨 말인지 이해하기도 전에 질문이 먼저 튀어나갔다. 갑작스런 고백에 아서는 반쯤 일어서다 다시 주저앉았다. 그는 지금까지 임스가 본 표정중에 가장 멍청한 표정을 하고 있었다. 입은 반쯤 벌어져 있었고 눈가는 새빨개져서 엉망이었다. 콧물도 약간 묻은 거 같기도 했고 코트엔 스테이크냄새와 샴페인 냄새가 배어있기까지 했지만 그럼에도 임스는 주저하지 않고 아서에게 키스했다. 아서는 반쯤 입을 벌린 상태로 임스의 키스를 받아들였다. 그는 완벽하게 굳어져서 임스가 하는짓을 눈알만 굴려서 바라봤다.

“너, 너 프레디한테 차여서, 그래서 나한테 지금 이러는 거지.” 아서는 얼굴을 붉히고 인상을 썼다. 주먹을 꽉 쥐자 유리가 살을 더 세게 파고들어 갔지만 아서는 지금 그런것까지 신경 쓸 여력이 없었다. 그는 임스의 얼굴을 바라보며 그의 심중을 파악하고자 애썼다.  
“아니.”  
“그것도 아니면 뭐야.”  
“말 그대로야.” 아서는 울 것 같은 표정을 짓더니 두 손을 이마로 감쌌다. 손바닥에서 흘러나온 피가 그의 셔츠를 적셨지만 아서는 개의치 않았다.  
“프레디한테 마지막으로 편지를 쓰려 했는데 단 한 글자도 쓸 수가 없었어.” 임스는 아서의 손을 감쌌다.  
“하지 마, 더러워.” 임스는 자신의 셔츠 밑단으로 아서의 손을 닦았다. 임스는 주저앉아 일어날 생각을 하지 않는 아서를 업은 채 그들이 주저앉아있던 더러운 골목길을 빠져나갔다. 아서는 임스를 끌어안았다. 그의 축축한 숨결이 목덜미에 와닿았다. 아서의 머리카락은 땀으로 반쯤 젖어 있었지만 임스는 전혀 불쾌하지 않았다.

13  
“너 진짜 날 사랑해?”  
“응.”  
“내가 너한테 거짓말했다고 해도?”  
“있지 아서. 프레디는 그 서체 싫어해.” 아서는 하 하고 한숨을 쉬었다.  
“너 그럼, 너 그럼 다 알고 있었어?” 아서가 얼굴이 새빨개져서 소리쳤지만 임스는 아무런 대꾸도 하지 않고 묵묵히 병원을 향해 걸었다.


End file.
